bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in smiles of Lust
Waking the Demon Myst and Shade were standing over the transforming Reikon Kyuuban. "When will the fun start?" Myst seemed to ask the sleeping bodies. "Oi! Ice Man, Vampire Lady, where are we?" Van barely able to get to his feet in the confusion. "Welcome to the house of the Reikon Kyuuban. You're safe here. Shade let you in." Myst said, glad someone woke up. "House of the Reikon Kyuuban? Heh. That means we made it through the whole process right?" Van looked around in awe. "You did. The others need more time. I'm sorry, but I can't make them wake up.." Myst looked upset. she hoped Shade could't sense it. The demon was just walking out of the mansion, carrying jars of blood. "You don't expect me to feed three vampires, do you?" "Heh they'll be ok. I don't think they mind catching up on sleep anyway." Van looked toward Atsuya and Shiro but still speaking to Myst "So....what's next?" "This could take some time for me to explain. You have power that is unlearnable. It must be of instinct, nothing more. Shade never had train to use his demon powers, save the advanced versions. But, this is not a blessing, like demons, nor is it learnt, like Shinigami. Do you understand?" Shade set the jars down, and walked back to Myst. "If you need to talk, let me know." he wispered to her, feeling her emotions. "I just have to use instinct? Heh. That's one of my best traits. I'm willing to do what it takes in order to get revenge on that smug Kanata." Van looked intense. Myst charged a red ball in her hand. "Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei" She fired the ball into the woods. The blast was exceedingly large, proving she was the best. Her pink hair wipped around her face from the force. Shade gasped, he had never seen such raw force in a single attack. "WHAT WAS THAT!!?" Van covered his eyes after being pushed back from the force. "That's the power I'm missing out on?" "It will take years for you to do Satsuei like me. I'm the strongest Kyuuban, so I'm gonna improve upon this in due time." Shade burst out laughing, for no reason. Improve? Oh Sh!t. She's already able to 'kill me' with that, how could it get worse? "Heh. Well let's get started. I'll learn the basics and go from there. What''s first Lady Trainer?" Van smirked as he realized just what kind of power he has inside of him now.'' Myst looked at Van. "Feel the desire to kill. The rest will follow." "The desire to kill huh? That's easy." Van started thinking of Kanata stabbing him and ripping through his body. I'll get the guy back for everything he put me and Atsuya through. "Now focus the emotions, the instict, and create a manifested ball and use it like a weapon." Myst said, instructing. "Focus my emotions....I want to kill Kanata...''form it into a ball....''I want to kill him...''and use it as a weapon! YA!" Van formed a small energy ball that went a few feet in front of him before dying out. "Whew! That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" "Not exactly. You just need to train and make it more emotional." Shade was half ready to create an ice wall, just in case Van's blast would wipe out the entire Eastern Seabord. "Nice try kid, nice try." "More emotion?...Hm. I think I can do this. I want to kill him....I want to kill him...I want to kill him. No! I WILL kill Kanata!" Van started to form a ball of energy in his palms. 'Oi Lady trainer...where do I let this go?" "Just fire it! Never hold it. Aim for Shade or something." Myst knew how volitle the attack can be, even at low level. "Ice man! You're pretty strong. Tell me how this is so far...YA-HA!!" Van fired it toward Shade with all his might. Shade simply raised a ice wall, without releasing his Shikai. However, the wall was unable to resist the impact. The wall shattered, and the whole blast nailed Shade, sending him into a tree. "Oi Ice Man! You ok? More importantly...Lady Trainer. How was that?" Van looked ready for more to come. Myst was barely standing. Her Satsuei was deadly, but she needed blood to restore her energy. "One second." she said, as she cracked open a jar of blood, and drank half. "Heh. That looks tasty! I want blood!" Van began to look at Myst like a rabid dog. ''What is this feeling? Shade pulled himself out of the tree. "Not bad, not bad at all kid. Sorry, but you lack enough concussive force in yours. That would have had a chance at killing me. otherwise." Myst tossed the jar to Van. "Drink up. You'll need it." Van drank it down like a man lost in the desert. "Concussive force? I want to keep them alive so I can kill them slowly. I don't want to use something like that to kill my foes." Shade used his Kogeru to appear next to Van. "Wanna test the healing factor you now have?" he was acting like the Joker from the Dark Knight, which was insane as is, but Shade initiated his demon form for a few seconds. "Healing factor? Bring it on!" Van looked as eager as always Shade unsheathed Shinjitsu Zan-no, and with a florish, impaled Van, and slashed downwards. The cut began in the middle of his chest and ended near his center of his thigh. "Guah!" Van coughed up blood and looked as the wounds began to heal faster than anything he has ever seen before. "Heh heh heh. Kanata won't know what hit him after this." Van started smiling as blood still dripped from his face "Not fast enough. You never seen mine did you? Mine is takes nary a heartbeat and not a scratch on me. Kanata would have you dead in the same space of time. He's methodical, however. That's his flaw. He wouldn't release his full power at the start. He would make us feel the same suffering he has." Shade said, rather calm. "Yea. I must get stronger! This isn't enough to defeat him yet. I must reach the next level cause I'm certain he has by now." Van looked down in rememberance of his former friend. Shade grinned. "Well, after him, the entire Soul Society. You in?" Van looked over at Atsuya and Shiro realizing he isn't a regular shinigami any longer "Heh heh. If I'll get stronger then I'm in!" Van smiled wide at the though of the offer in front of him. "Well, I don't think its safe to move on, just yet." Shade said noticing Myst's emotions. Myst however, was down on the ground crying. "Sis, you ok?" Shade sped over to Myst. The vampire was too caught up feeling guilty to notice Shade was next to her. "Myst was it? Are you ok? Did us coming here upset you?" Van asked confused on what was going on "No. I-I don't want p-p-people like us anymore. I don't like to make Kyuuban. Those who are turned, are lucky, never having to endure pain and loss. Why did I have to change? Shade, please. just end this. If I die, then all those I changed would return to normal. Please, kill me." Shade's mental walls caved in, and his Reitsu poured out. "Yeah, and you'll make me and Shirokyu into them, think before you ask that!" he snapped. "Why would your death help anyone? I came back, for you and Loran. That's it. No one else could have made me sell my soul. Remember how the Shinigami tore us apart? This is our chance to show them why they need to be erased, demons and Kyuuban would rule the world. Its perfect." Van stepped toward Myst. "I don't know much about what's going on, but what I do know is that without you there is no way for me, Atsuya, Shiro, and even Shade to make it through all of this. We need your leadership and your training! Shade took us in from when we left the sereitei as rogues so I'm perfectly fine with helping him crush them into oblivion!" "He's right sis, me, Shirokyu, even these guys, we all need you. If you fall, I would walk to Hell with you, and never return. So, will you stop freaking out?" Shade said, trying to help. "Y-yeah. I think trurning three in one day was what led me to snap. I'm sorry." Myst stopped crying. "It's ok sis. You know I can feel your emotions. I knew this was bound to happen." "I must apologize too. I shouldn't have forced this upon you. There was another way but we were too anxious" Van said feeling guilty. Shade helped her up. "C'mon, that sounds like me. One Emo per household please." "Don't worry Myst. We're all here to help. Let's make all those smarmy bastards pay for everything they've done to us!" Van said trying to sound as heroic as possible. "Ok. I get it. So, Shade, wanna become a blood sucker? Not that you need more power under your control." Myst started joking. "Nah, not today. I don't need a healing factor added to the one I've got now." Another person came out from the mansion holding a tux. "Hey Shade, how's this for a tux?" He then took a look at the blood storage room and realized something was missing. "Okay, Who took 7 jars of AB+ Blood? I was going to drink that!" "Whew! I'm pumped for more training! But hey! Who's that coming out?" Van asked pumped up at all that was going on around him. "That would be Kite. And these guys needed it." Shade said, loud enough for Kite to hear. He wanted to fight the guy who claimed Myst was the best. Myst was too busy thinking to hear it. "The 'best' huh? Maybe he can tame the 'law'. We now just have to fine a willing trainer for Atsuya." Van said not thinking of how the others felt about the idea. "Fine, I'll train that dude. But promise me you will not take my jars of blood without my permission." Kite said as he took another 3 jars of blood, these few being darker then others. "These, are the blood of my recently dead comrades of the 13 Dracula. I'm sure you know about blood types. As of now, your blood type is RKB. Drink these jars of blood only when necessary." "Fine, buy Myst knows the dangers of my blood. It's like crack to you guys. Not surprising, seeing as I used Heroine for a few years." Shade said, adopting a darker tone. Myst looked at Shade with shock. "That was the big secret? Shade, why didn't you tell me?" "Because, I love you. I didn't want to give you a reason to regret what happened on that day. That's why."